The One (Fletcher Version)
Another song article cause I love making these so much x3 I used the song The One by Kodaline. * Fletcher * Elsie Fletcher walked through the streets, head hung low, trudging slightly. The clouds were darkening and the sky was turning grey, rain would be pouring down shortly. Fletcher disregarded it and continued walking along sadly, feeling about as lovesick as any pup could be. He missed his beloved Elsie, he was always worried about her even though he knew she could handle herself. He couldn't help if he missed her, it was his job. The rain began to trickle down, the cold droplets hitting Fletcher. He sighed, singing quietly to himself as he looked up into the dark clouds, “Tell me, Tell me that you want me, And I’ll be yours completely… For better or for worse…” He lowered his head, turning off down another street and heading off road, into a quiet and somewhat abandoned street. He thought about all the time he spent with Elsie, the times they kissed, hung out together, even the rare times they fought. “I know, We’ll have our disagreements, Be fighting for no reason, I wouldn’t change it for the world…” Fletcher smiled to himself as he ran, jumping into a garbage can then over a fence, landing in a puddle and looking down at his rippled reflection. He could almost feel his beloved girl beside him. She was so close, yet so far away. “‘Cause I knew, The first day that I met you, I was never gonna let you, Let you slip away. And I still remember feeling nervous, Trying to find the words to, Get you here today~” He broke out into a run, chasing the clouds. The rain began to pour down, hitting Fletcher. The cool water was soothing, the way it ran through his fur, it was quiet, calm and relaxing. He smiled and let it pour down into his face. “You make my heart feel like it’s summer, When the rain is pouring down. You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong. That’s how I know you are the one. That’s why I know you are the one~” He howled along to his song. Running down another alleyway, jumping off the junk on either side and climbing onto the roof. The rain slowly came to a stop, only lightly drizzling now, the soft misty rain blowing around the town, making it almost sparkle. “When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable, You know I never ever believed in love, I believed one day that you would come along and free me~~ You make my heart feel like it’s summer! When the rain is pouring down! You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong~ That’s how I know you are the one….” He climbed down from the roof, running through a moonlit field, sparkling raindrops glistening in the grass. His love would be at the Lookout by the time he reached it, she'd be in his arms, safe, protected and loved. “That’s why I know you are the one….That’s why I know you are the one….” Finally he reached the lookout, to his joy, his beautiful Elsie was there, waiting for him. He ran right into her embrace, clutching onto her tightly and resting his head on her shoulder, Elsie smiling and doing the same. “That’s how I know you are the one.” Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Fletcher Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Love Songs Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:MidnightCollies' Song Category:Present gen Category:Page by MidnightCollies